


Betty Cooper Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Series: Riverdale Writings [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Kissing, betty cooper headcanons, riverdale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Reader
Series: Riverdale Writings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747321
Kudos: 6





	1. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Betty coming over to your house to wish you a happy birthday._
  * _Betty giving you a birthday present._
  * _With the help of Veronica, Betty throws you a birthday party at her house._
  * _Betty making you a birthday cake._




	2. How She Kisses You

_Betty’s kisses are sweet and soft._


End file.
